


Nobody's Fool

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied Intimacy, Implied Violence, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Nobody's Fool<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairings: Arcee, Elita; Elita One/Arcee<br/>Summary: She was no one's fool, least of all her own mates.<br/>Prompt 3: "I'm nobody's fool, least of all yours." - (All About Eve)<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femslash, implied violence, some language, implied intimacy<br/>Notes: Slightly follows the fic, "Power Struggles".</p>
<p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nobody's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nobody's Fool  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairings: Arcee, Elita; Elita One/Arcee  
> Summary: She was no one's fool, least of all her own mates.  
> Prompt 3: "I'm nobody's fool, least of all yours." - (All About Eve)  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femslash, implied violence, some language, implied intimacy  
> Notes: Slightly follows the fic, "Power Struggles".
> 
> 0000

She revved her engine angrily, ignoring the quiet bodies around them in the small room. While they had bonded over 12 orns ago, she was finding that her lover now mate was still finding ways to make a fool of herself.

And there was no way that she was going to allow her to take her down with her. Not this time, no matter how much fun the resulting interfacing would be.

"I am not a fool. What are you trying to pull Elita?"

The snarled question from the other femme, got a slight smirk from her and several not quite surprised also not listening others in the room.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, Arcee. But you will attend this function with me as payment for the embarrassing stunt that you pulled in on the previous cycle."

"Admit you enjoyed that, 'Lita. I know you did.."


End file.
